borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Mods after Patch 1.3.0 ?
Hey everyone! I just have a few questions about mods after the patch. I know mods are still possible but how much modding is possible? what are the does and donts? what type of weapons are still able to be modded? thanks for the help! Karamos 19:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know pretty much everything can be modded again. I've seen modded snipers, revolvers, repeaters, smgs, rocket launchers, eridian weaps., and rifles. Some mods are, as before, ridiculous. There are some snipers out there that can shoot 1600x5 with a 500% critical hit damage increase. As far as modded mods for classes or grenades, i haven't seen them, and same thing for shields, but who knows. Hope this was of some help.~Andrewwstclair So far i only know that it is possible to use prefix and title of any class, but legendary parts require the title and manufacturer as well as materials(sometimes), so yes twisted anarchy revolver with masher accesory are still there unfortunateDemonique 22:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you! Because I made a nice snipe (not overpowered) and wasn't sure if I can still use it after patch 1.3.0 (I haven't installed it yet) Karamos 22:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) i know it sounds modded, but after killing crawmerax and farming him repeatedly, we actually found a 1563x5 with 500% damage. it was a jacobs and looked exactly like a bessie. it had shredder shredder in the name but, i repeat, IT WAS DROPPED! i saw it drop and we thought, perhaps the shredders that people say are modded are actually just amazing duped weapons. i also saw the price was below the max but i have also found several lengendarys that were above the 9,999,999. one was an SMG with 22 ammo regen, 16.5 rps, 200+ damage, and 4.3 zoom. it also had a bunch of others like recoil reduct. i know i may be rambling but im just sayin, maybe alot of the great guns were just dropped and duped again and again ShadyCake 00:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) double names are modded and everything you say there was dropped as well, someone inside your party is a bad modder mate Demonique 06:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) (softly careses her hacked but balanced 0.6 rof shotgun that deals less damage then a yellow crux) Based on that story of the dopped Shredder Shredder, I actually have a question. I do not mod, I am against it, and I do not allow it in my game save. My friends mod though and everytime they decide to join me, I reload a backup save I keep on a memory card (360). My modder friends have told me though that they have found drops similar to that. How is that possible? It almost sounds like you know the answer to that Demonique. I'm not looking to pick a fight about modding, I'm just genuinely curious about this. I have this theory that when you find a gun in your game, it gets put into the cache of all the possible guns, thus putting a modded gun in a game puts that in the cache as well. I don't know if that makes sense, then again I don't entirely know how this works. I have a lot of odd theories about this game, most of which are probably wrong. I'm just basing this off personal thought. So I'm wondering if it is possible to FIND modded weapons and how that's possible? AlexanderBlackX 10:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Nope it is not possible, its not that i do have some epicly awesome guns (non modded) that can easily outclass alot of nowadays mod (barrel5! tediore anarchy best i got of crawmerax =), but modded weapons do not add to the randomizing generator, or else the helix barrel revolver andwhatiknow from before 1.3 would still be around or even worse twisted volcanoes.... Demonique 13:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Demonique. So then when people find things like that, its because someone is modding, but doing so poorly? I understand what you said, but I'm still trying to understand how people claim to find these things from drops. I don't know anything about how modding works. I don't want the whole process explained, I'm still just trying to wrap my brain around this. AlexanderBlackX 18:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Here's one way: Idiot 1 has a modded gun. Idiot 2 and Idiot 1 are killing a boss. The boss dies. At the same time the boss dies, idiot 1 drops his modded gun making it look as though his drop is part of the bosses drops. Idiot 2 picks up modded gun and is confused while Idiot 1 plays along. CrapStomper 20:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) what he said Demonique 13:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) No such bullshit as 'adding some screwed-up gun to the database'. It's just what happens when SOMEONE DROPS THE GUN. Don't expect any amount of modding to make up for your inadequacies. Live with it. --Nagamarky 13:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) On the Mod Bessie, It sounds like someone took a Skullsmasher and Bessie and rolled them together. Which would also give you 100% accuracy when using the scope. This is possible with the new rolls of Moding in 1.3 because both are Jakobs weapons and you are using seperate Pieces to put it together (The Skullsmasher's Barrel and I believe Bessie's Scope). It is a player created version of a weapon like the Dahl BLR Hornet (Dove + Hornet) or the Hyperion Nemesis w/ the Invader's Scope. they have Unique parts from two of the same manufacture's Legendary or Pearlescent weapons that don't over lap. But Stomper and Demonique are both right. Idiot 1 and Idiot 2. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, makes sense now. Thanks guys. Not quite sure how to take what Nagamarky said, but thanks just the same. Dumbass modders preying on dumbass non-modders gullibility. Awesome. (No offense to anyone.) I was unaware people would have any reason to just drop their modded gun and make someone think it was a drop from a kill. Maybe so people would start thinking they're real? I'm glad I've played this enough to be able to quickly and easily differentiate between what's real and what's bullshit. AlexanderBlackX 09:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No offense meant, sorry if you took any. It's just extremely annoying when the "It dropped!" or "It exists!" excuses are bantered about without the person knowing what they're talking about / implying. --Nagamarky 11:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC)